


Winter Solstice |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Sad, based off of captain america 1 & 2, switched with bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	1. Chapter 1

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179887488

I felt the wind pushing me backwards as I gripped onto the broken side railings, switching my grip from my left hand to my right, I kept my eyes locked onto Steve and Bucky's panicked faces.

"Don't worry (Y/n), we'll grab you!" Steve attempted to assure you as the harsh winds made you turn numb.

You let out a hopeless laugh, "I don't think you can grab me boys.." Another of your fingers slipped from the railing.

"Don't you dare say that (y/n)! Bucky commanded, holding onto his badly injured arm.

"I can't- it won't-" The rail groaned again, this wasn't going to end good.

"I'm sorry.." You said towards them, the railing broke sending you flying down the snow covered mountain with Steve and Bucky's screaming being lost to the wind..


	2. Chapter 1

Outfit; http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179893467

I felt the wind prick me as I descended down towards the mountains bottom, I felt numb, I hit a rock a few miles back, it took my right arm off, I didn't feel it I could only see it I could also see the floor approaching.

I landed in the snow, my uniform now ripped, my back laid in a cold cushion of snow, my head throbbed, just like when me and Bucky had been taken by hydra and experimented on.

The cold was too much and I felt my eyes slowly flutter close as I heard someone approaching me.

My eyes fluttered back open to see a man with a russian hat on staring at me, I blinked, and felt myself being dragged from the collar of my coat, my head moved over to the side to see red stained snow from where my left forearm had been ripped off, I felt myself being engulfed by the darkness again.

My eyes were greeted by a blasting light, I saw two people dressed up in hospital gowns, their black gloved covered hands holding many utensils I couldn’t name, they approached me as I felt them prick me with their needles, I heard a drill go off a few seconds later, I mustered up my strength into moving my head where the sound originated from, they were drilling into my broken limb, my eyes were still fuzzed over from the drugs they had given me, and I felt myself fall back into a horrible slumber..

I woke up again, I felt normal.. the drugs had worn off, I lifted my hands up, my eyes flickered between my left and right, the right bared a metal limb, shaped like my arm was until I had lost it.

I saw a man holding a clipboard look at me with the corner of his eye, I moved my left hand to rest back by my side and I moved my new right hand into a fist and the doctor approached me, I looked up to his face before grabbing his neck, cutting off his air ways, another of the doctors became alerted, and stabbed me with a needle, sending me back to sleep.

I was awoken, being picked up and dragged towards a machine, they sat me down as I struggled, I felt them tie me up with leather bindings, and saw Zola look at me.

“You are to be the new fist of HYDRA” I heard him speak, as I felt a horrid pain spread through my head, It hurt like I had just been struck by lightning and I blacked out.

All I felt was someone picking me up and placing me in this metal tube container, Locking the doors with me inside, I felt the temperature drop, as I moved my metal hand towards the glass, as panic took over my face and I fell back into a peaceful darkness, my last thoughts being,

Who am I?


	3. Chapter 2

Outfit;http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=180791970

After the next 70 years I was woken up to take down people that came in the way of HYDRA’s new world, Sometimes you kept having.. dreams sometimes nightmares? 

One was of dancing with a handsome brown haired man in a sergeant's uniform, you remembered the feeling of his slightly smooth hand against your cheek.

A small blonde boy being hit by taller men, running over and helping the smaller boy.

Theatre, a tall man stood in the middle of many girls dressed up in a dress, matching the man's, then he would talk then punch a darker haired man.

They kept coming back to you. Haunting your mind, plaguing your thoughts as you finished HYDRAs chores. 

I remember plotting a death by car crash for a family with the surnames of ‘Stark’, that worked, confirmed deaths in the given time space of two hours.

I remember taking down a SHIELD vehicle with an engineer in it, a red haired woman stood in my way, I had limited time, I shot the engineer through her.

Even after being wiped you still remember the blonde and brown haired man, I never told them. I couldn't deal with the pain of the memory wiping machine, it felt horrific. 

I felt myself being thawed out, two people, hazing in my vision walk up and grab my arms, stabilising me as I fell out of the cryo chamber and placed me into a chair, I felt them clamp me down into the chair as someone came to my right side and took a look at my arm, I tightened my hands into fists, stressed out and slightly scared.

I saw a man walk in, dressed in a black suit, light blonde hair, he walked towards me, some guards trailing behind him.

“So this is the asset you spoke of.” He started, looking over my dishevelled form sat in the chair.

“Yes mr Pierce, this is her.” The man sat on my right said, moving tools around, fixing my arm.

I felt a hand hook underneath my chin and move me to face mr Pierce, I felt him stare into my lost eyes the move away from me.

“Has she been wiped recently?” He asked, I felt myself tense up, I started to struggle in my restraints, growling, I didn't notice one of the guards behind mr Pierce come up and shock me in my arm, sending spasms throughout my body, making me go half unconscious.

“Wipe her,” I heard the muffled voice of mr Pierce call out “I need to prepare her for the next mission.”

I felt the chair move, the metal plates going over my head, I laid there waiting for the pain, I screamed out as I felt the electricity shock throughout my head then I blanked out for a moment..

I groaned quietly as I opened my eyes, scanning the unfamiliar room, a blonde haired man stepped In front of my view, I tiled my head to the side, ‘who's that..’ I thought.

“You are the winter soldier, I am your boss, Pierce, your mission is to kill Captain America.”

I nodded, agreeing with Pierce’s plan, I felt the restraints move away from my wrists as I was helped up and moved to a different room.


End file.
